Kenny McCormick Challenge
by KennyMcCormick1313
Summary: And iPod challenge of sorts. Kenny is the main character, but it features Butters, Stan, and Kyle as well. Ten drabble-esque stories. Rated M for language, sexual content, and violence.  Three things that constantly surround Kenny anyways...  Please Enjoy


_**iPod Challenge… Sort of. **_

**I've been reading these iPod challenge drabble whatnots, and I sort of want to write one… well, ten. But ten in one. You get it?**

**I Almost Told You That I Loved You – Papa Roach**

Kenny had to bite his tongue to keep himself from uttering three little words he swore he would never say. _'Shit,'_ he thought to himself through a haze of pleasure, _'you don't love this dumb bitch, so don't even think about it.'_

He had his bare back pressed firmly against the wall of his dirty motel room, his hips pushed forwards to meet the welcoming mouth of a local whore. The only noise that he actually made was a small groan as the woman finished and pulled back, swallowing and licking her lips.

Kenny pulled up his pants and zipped the zipper, rolling his shoulders. "Alright," he said, looking at the tramp as she stood up. "How much?"

**One Week – Barenaked Ladies**

Butters had folded his arms and glared at Kenny across their small living room, his eyes stormy and angry – something Kenny hadn't seen before.

"I… d-don't appreciate this, Kenny." He said, frowning. "You need to stop this."

Kenny swayed, then fell against a wall for support, some beer sloshing out of the open bottle in his hand. "S'not my fault, Buttercup," he slurred, smiling and hoping his pet name for his lover would diffuse his anger.

It didn't.

"Oh, so the beer just opens itself and pours itself down your throat?" he laughed slightly, humorlessly, at his own joke. "Look, Kenny. I love you. You know that. But I can't keep loving a drunk." He uncrossed his arms and rubbed his knuckles together, a nervous habit he had developed as a child. "Y…you'll h-have to move out until you p-pull yourself together."

Kenny made a small noise like a wounded animal before pushing himself upright. _'This is all my fault…'_ he thought bitterly as he staggered towards the door, not bothering to grab any of his things, _'but I'll fix it.'_

**High School Never Ends – Bowling For Soup**

The bell signaling the start of lunchtime rang and Kenny threw his bag over his shoulder, bolting from his second period science classroom. Stan and Kyle followed close behind him, with Cartman tagging behind, complaining about how fast they were going.

"We're helping you lose weight, fatass!" Kyle shouted over his shoulder, causing the other two to laugh while Cartman made a degrading comment about 'Jews'.

. . . . . . .

That was Kenny's favourite memory of high school, and one that he often thought about when he met up with his old friends. Being 25, he didn't think he would still be hanging out with his childhood gang, but he was pleased that he did. He smiled to himself as he thought about how little life had changed since high school; how the popular kids were still popular, how personal appearance still mattered, but mostly how he still had the same three friends (albeit he kept Cartman around grudgingly).

He stretched out on his bed, realizing that high school never ends.

**Let it Die – Three Days Grace**

During the time he spent with Kyle, Kenny had forgotten all about his grisly deaths and how no one could remember them. But, you see, Death doesn't like it when people forget him. And he always finds a way to make you remember.

. . . . . . .

Kenny laid in the middle of the street, his world a blur of screaming voices, blinding lights, and blaring sirens. He tried to shake his head, but pain prevented him from moving. Blinking away tears, he forced his eyes fully open, trying to find something to focus on.

The first thing he found was Kyle's tear-streaked face leaning over him, looking utterly destroyed. "What… happened?" he croaked, trying to sit up.

Kyle waved him back down, but he needn't have worried because Kenny found he didn't have the strength to sit up properly anyways. "You were hit by a car, Kenny… and… and… I-it's really bad." A fresh wave of tears poured from his eyes, and he tried to wipe them away before the fell on Kenny. "B-but don't worry… the paramedics are here and th-they'll fix you. You'll be okay."

"We tried to save him, Jewboy!" came Cartman's familiar, whiny voice. Kenny winced at the sound. "Besides, you'll get over him. You won't care about him after we find you someone better."

"Fuck you, fatass!" Kyle shouted, more tears rolling down his face, "and there was no _we_. Just _me_. I tried to save him, you didn't!"

"Fine." Cartman snapped, shrugging. "We didn't try."

Kyle tried to respond, but he was choked by tears. Turning back to Kenny, he carefully held one of his hands, stroking the knuckles. "It'll be okay, Kenny…" he whispered over and over again as Kenny's life began to fade.

The last thing Kenny could remember thinking was, _'No. it won't be okay. But you won't remember it at all…'_ before he finally slipped away.

**Bodies – Drowning Pool**

Kenny had planned for this day since he was young, and he was eager to get the show on the road.

He walked up the steps to South Park High, his wrap-around headphones around his neck. He was running late, but he didn't care. He had planned on it. He needed to be late.

He pulled his headphones up to cover his ears, his favourite song already blaring on repeat. He pulled the hood of his sweater over his head. The sweater was one of those strange zip-up-all-the-way sweaters, and it had two meshed-over holes for his eyes. He zipped it up all the way and grinned behind the skeleton face on the sweater. He reached in to his pocket and ran his hand over the cool metal of the handgun that was concealed within. _'Extra large sweater means extra large pockets. Great for hiding things…'_ he mused to himself. Three more like it, plus tens of magazines of ammo and a few knives had been stuffed in to his backpack before he had left his house.

The feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder interrupted his warped thoughts. The hand gripped his shoulder firmly and turned him around to face the person it was attached to.

Eric Cartman stood, glaring at him. "Kenny! I know it's you. Get that stupid sweater off and come to class." His horrible, grating voice was muted by Kenny's over-loud music, but he didn't mind. He hated Cartman's voice anyways.

'_Cartman, Cartman. Just the person I wanted to see first.'_ His smiled widened behind the bony grin of the skull. He reached back in to his pocket, for the force of being spun around by his 'friend' had pulled it out, and wrapped his hand around the warm, familiar hilt of his gun. Using his other hand, he reached up and pulled the headphones off of one ear through the sweater – he wanted to hear Eric Cartman die.

"Dude. What's wrong with you?" Cartman asked, his eyes showing the smallest hint of fear. Hey, fuckface! I asked you a question!" he shoved Kenny, causing him to take another small step back.

When he was pushed, the angry voice in his song sang "Push me again" and Kenny laughed to himself. "Nothing's wrong with me." Kenny said, echoing another line of his song. "But there's about to be something wrong with you."

Before Eric could respond, Kenny pulled the gun out of his pocket, leveled it with his overweight classmate's forehead, and fired.

He swayed for a moment before falling, a look of shock frozen on his face as blood trickled back in to his hair. _'One down, a few hundred to go.'_ Kenny thought, before pushing his headphone back on and wandering towards his homeroom.

**Falling On – Finger Eleven**

Kyle hated to watch Kenny destroy himself, to watch him fall for grace.

It broke his heart every time he stopped by his house, hungover or stoned, looking for some post-party play. He hated how Kenny could never find a balance between their relationship and his addictions. But every time he fell, Kyle would be there to catch him. He wanted Kenny to see that anything he could ever want was right before his eyes. Kyle would do anything for him, but Kenny didn't want it. He wanted booze, drugs, smokes, and sex. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kyle swore to himself that he'd fix Kenny, no matter what it took. But, until he could fix him, he'd settle for being what Kenny fell on when he had nothing else.

**Out of Control - Hoobastank**

In the years since Stan had left him for Kyle, Kenny had spiraled out of control.

He had done everything Stan had wanted him to do, he had followed the rules he had set without question. He realized that Stan was just using him, and that he had been blinded by his feelings.

Everything in his life was twisted. He had never thought that Stan would leave him alone. But, now, that's all he was. Alone.

He didn't trust anyone anymore. If a someone starting hitting on him, he'd leave where ever he was and head back home, hating his life. He wanted to get better, but he couldn't.

His life was out of control.

**Dead End Countdown – The New Cities**

Kenny wanted to keep his relationship with Kyle going, he really did. But it just seemed too hard.

Every time he came up with some way to show Kyle that he was sorry, he would just shoot him down. Kenny began to grow bitter and angry, which caused Kyle to complain and bitch more. He would just respond by saying that if the redheaded boy "didn't like what he saw, he should suck it the fuck up."

Kenny loved Kyle with all of his heart, but the Jewish boy didn't make love easy. The blonde had begun to believe that his love was in vain. They were stuck inside a vicious loop of angry fights, and tearful apologies. If one wasn't mad, the other was.

They both had to face it, their love had reached a dead end.

…

**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been - Reliant K**

Kenny knocked tentatively on Tweek's door, part of him hoping no one would answer.

When the door opened a crack, his heart stopped. Tweek's eyes peered at him from the murky darkness of the house beyond, an obvious twitch causing his left eye to close partially every once in a while.

"Kenny?" he asked in his high-strung voice, "is that really you?"

All Kenny could do was nod, now hoping his friend would let him in.

"Well, um… argh. Uh, okay. Come in." the door shut momentarily and Kenny could hear the sound of deadbolts and chains being unlocked and pulled back. "You look, um, better." He nervously rubbed his hands together as Kenny looked around the front room, memories washing over him.

"Yeah. I'm better." He muttered finally, looking back at Tweek. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long…"

"I-it's okay. Really. It's fine." Twitch. Grimace.

"I'm a different person now, Tweek." He said, smiling slightly. "And… if you'll take me back…"

Silence stretched between the two for what seemed like ages before Tweek closed the gap between them and pulled Kenny in to his arms. Kenny could feel his friend twitching and shaking. "Ab-ab-absolutely." Tweek forced out.

**Fake It - Seether**

Kenny knew he didn't really care about Stan anymore.

But, with Kyle gone, Stan needed someone to keep him company. To give him what he wanted. What he needed. And Kenny was all too happy to oblige. He had said that he wouldn't stay with Stan if he lost his feelings for him – which took all of an hour – but Stan kept coming up with reasons why Kenny should stay. So he did.

He said he loved his black-haired friend, but he didn't mean it. He had never really loved. But, damn, could he fake it.

**Ummmmm yeaaaaahhhhhh. My bored, bored mind produced this. If you want any of these to be turned in to full stories, I'll do it… I have my eyes on the Bodies one, mainly because I think that would make a wicked awesome story. Sooo… yeah. Hope you enjoyed, as always. – DracoMalfoy1313**


End file.
